


Tony Begins Again

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: Song-fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stephen Strange, Bisexual Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dorks in Love, Easy Conversation, Falling In Love, First Date, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Homosexuality, Humour, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Moving On, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Stony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sadness, Stephen Strange is an Angel, Stephen is helping him, Steve Rogers critical, Tony is Moving On, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: After the shitfest that was Civil War Tony Stark met Stephen Strange. They both have mutual feelings for each other and Stephen asked Tony out for a date.This is the D-Day.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Song-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Tony Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift.The Italics are things Steve Rogers said to Tony during their relationship.

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**  
**He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do**  
**Turned the lock and put my headphones on**  
**He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Tony Stark took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he looked at himself dressed in casual clothes in the mirror. His shoes had lifts in them because of his sadly but only slightly small stature and height. He didn’t like it when people towered over him. He felt vulnerable.

_Why do you need heels Tones? I like it when you’re shorter than me_.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late**  
**But you got here early and you stand and wait**  
**I walk to you**  
**You pull my chair out and help me in**  
**And you don't know how nice that is, but I do**

They were meeting at a cosy Italian café tucked away in a nook of Hudson Square. People never expected him to be on time and hence never were on time themselves. He neared the place resigning himself to waiting for his date but was pleasantly surprised to find the tall figure that was Stephen Vincent Strange waiting for him near the gate. Offering his arm to Tony, Stephen led the way to a table near the end of the lobby. Being the gentleman he was, the sorcerer pulled out a chair for the superhero. Tony could have cried at how good it felt.

_Sorry I am late. You know how long those meetings go right Tones?_

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**  
**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does**  
**Is break and burn and end**  
**But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

“So how’s everything Sabrina?” and there he went spoiling their evening. He waited in silent anxiousness for the storm. Stephen would surely leave now. “Just fine, Mr.Musk. What about you?” Damn, he was perfect wasn’t he? “Hey, Elon Musk wishes he was me!” “And Sabrina wishes she was real.” They stared at each other and burst into laughter. Honest to God throwing-your-head-back-and-laughing laughter.

_You know I’m sensitive about that. I don’t go calling you Merchant of Death._

**You said you never met one girl who**  
**Had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do**  
**We tell stories and you don't know why**  
**I'm coming off a little shy, but I do**

Stephen was a music enthusiast and had numerous vinyl records but he couldn’t dream of ever beating Tony’s. “Damn, here I thought no one loved music as much as me. You have to show me. I’ll be jealous but I want to see it.” “You will if you still want to after today,” he let a hint of his trepidation show. “Hey Tony look at me. I’ll always want to as long as you do.” “Didn’t know you were a sap, Strange” “It’s your fault really. You bring out the sap in me” They both shared small secretive smiles. The smiles one gives someone you love.

_Your music taste is weird Tones. Don’t you have some normal music?_

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**  
**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does**  
**Is break and burn and end**  
**But on a wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

The conversation just flowed around them. It was easy, pleasant conversation. They shared various interest and the same dark sense of humour. Stephen met him quip for quip, sass for sass and snark for snark. They talked about everything from how their day was to how they were dealing with their latest foes and from engineering to medicine.

_What do you think Tones? I am having a rough day with Fury._

**And we walk down the block to my car**  
**And I almost brought him up**  
**But you start to talk about the movies**  
**That your family watches**  
**Every single Christmas and I won't**  
**Talk about that**  
**And for the first time**  
**What's past is past**

Their waiter coughed awkwardly telling them that it was time for the café to close. Stephen snatched the bill away and refused to let Tony look at it to his annoyance. Listening to his protests and grumbling Stephen had the gall to smirk and tell him,” You can pay next Wednesday.” And thus Stephen Strange accomplished what many had only dreamed of. He stunned Tony Stark speechless. Maybe he didn’t realise what that simple line meant to Tony. It was a promise. A promise of commitment and a promise to give the tentative feelings blooming between them a chance. It was also a promise to make him believe in love after those dreadful months spent in heartbreak and melancholy. He wanted to tell Stephen all about Steve Rogers and how hurt he had been but then the sorcerer invited him to spend Christmas with him in the Sanctum. He could obviously bring anyone he wanted. This made Tony finally let go of the black cloud that was the mention of Steven Grant Rogers as it was useless. It was in the past. Yes, he was hurt and hesitant to love but Steve Rogers didn’t deserve all the energy that was spent on his pensive sorrow.

_Get_ _in the bed Tones. I’m not done yet and be quiet._

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**  
**I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does**  
**Is break and burn and end**  
**Then on a wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

**Then on a wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

And pay Tony did the next Wednesday. Stephen however wouldn’t hear of it the next one. They followed the same pattern for the next and the next and many Wednesdays to come.


End file.
